


Requiem for the Fallen

by lemonpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpie/pseuds/lemonpie
Summary: The day Sam Winchester finally dies for good is a tuesday, because of course it is. Sam Winchester dies on a tuesday, at 2:16 am, at age 86, and Castiel feels it in the bones of the vessel he could have given up. He knows that Sam will have gone to Heaven and joined Dean’s soul in their joint paradise and Castiel wants to go there, he wants to see them again.(In which Castiel is old, and Dean and Sam are gone.)





	Requiem for the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> have this mess. its based on a tumblr post

The day Sam Winchester finally dies for good is a tuesday, because of course it is. 

Dean had died a year and a half previously, and Sam had gone on for that long without him. They both died peacefully in their sleep. 

It was hard for Castiel to handle. Watching his friends, his beloved, grow old. Seeing Dean with grey hair and wrinkles, Sam with arthritis and a walking stick. 

They retired, finally, moved out of the bunker because the stairs were too hard on Sam’s knees, and into a lovely bungalow in Kansas. Their neighbors were sweet, but they all thought Castiel was their grandson, which was amusing because Castiel was older than their galaxy. 

Sam Winchester dies on a tuesday, at 2:16 am, at age 86, and Castiel feels it in the bones of the vessel he could have given up. He knows that Sam will have gone to Heaven and joined Dean’s soul in their joint paradise and Castiel wants to go there, he wants to see them again. 

But he can’t. He’s still banned from Heaven, he knows if he tries he’ll get murdered, for good this time, so he takes Sam’s empty body and carries it into the forest. 

He gives Sam the hunter funeral he deserves, and he cries for the first time in a very long time as he watches Sam burn. 

He sits on the forest floor and cries for the lost hunters. For Dean, Sam, and Mary, for Charlie, for Kevin, for Bobby, for Crowley, for everyone who he knew and lost. 

And then he stands, wipes his tears, and walks away from the ashes of Sam Winchester.

 

\---

 

Castiel becomes a legend in the hunter community. At first, people think he’s just a stranger, a lone hunter, but as hunters age and die, he never does. He never eats, never sleeps, and can drink any other hunter under the table. 

They begin to pray to him, to this Angel of Vengeance. The rumble of the impala he drives becomes a godsend to dying hunters.  No-one knows his true name, he gives a different one every time. No-one tries to get information out of him, and for that he’s grateful. He lives in a new world, now, one without Sam and Dean. The Winchesters become legend, and then myth, and then fade out of existence, with only one soul remembering them, remembering what they stood for and what they did. 

He never quite heals from their deaths. He always feels like something is missing. He wears Dean’s leather jacket and one of Sam’s plaid shirts for decades and when the shirt finally falls apart he uses some of his meagre, weakened grace to fix it. He loved the Winchesters. Loved them more than his Father, more than his Siblings. That was his downfall. 

\---

Castiel finally passes out for longer than ten minutes in June of 2231. 

He wakes up in September, 2018. 

It takes him a while to realize something is off. Twenty seven minutes and forty-five seconds, to be exact. He does what he usually does when he wakes up; spends several minutes convincing himself not to stab himself with his own angel blade, rolls out of bed, pulls on a random shirt, and pads out into the main room of the bunker to get a whiskey.

It’s during his fourth glass of the morning that he realizes he’s being watched. He pulls his gun and clicks the safety off. 

“Cas?”


End file.
